Changwon
=Overview= It is a city of about 1 100 000 people in the south-east of Korea... It is the only planned city in korea and therfore is a lot different to other Korean cities with a well-laid out plan and lot osf parks and gardens..... It is the 2nd richest city per capita in the country(after Seoul) due to its appeal to other Koreans and the huge industrial complex set up there.... It is the headquarters of LG Electronics... =Transportation= Getting there By air Gimhae(Busan) International and Domestic Airport is only 40 minutes away with daily flights to and from japan, China, Hong Kong and SE asia plus 50+ flights a day to Seoul By rail Changwon has two train stations. One is out in the western part, while the other is located near Changwon University. Both have daily connections to Seoul via KTX and the slower trains. By bus Changwon Bus station is located in the west of the city with connections to over 50 cities in Korea... Buses go to Busan(Sasang/Dongnae/Haeundae)every 20 minutes... Buses go to Seoul approx every 45-60 minutes... Municipal transit There is no inner city train or subway service... Changwon has an inner-city bus network. You can also catch buses to/from Masan and Jinhae. Fees are 1200 won for the normal(blue) buses) and 1500 won for the express(red) buses.. Useful buses are 100,101,107,700 and 701... Changwon uses the Mybi transit card, which can be conveniently purchased and topped off at most chain convenience stores, gives you a small fare discount, and allows you to get a transfer buses at a discounted rate as well. =Shopping= There are a few department stores in Changwon...Most notably Lotte Department store and Daedong Department store...Food buying there is not fantastic though In Changwon is Emart(in the middle) and Homeplus (in the west next to the bus station) and New Core Outlet (right next to Homeplus) All major Korean electronic chains such as Hi-mart and Jeonja land have a number of outlets in the city...but you can get MUCH better prices on some goods via the internet if you have a helpful Korean friend. Convenience stores are EVERYWHERE!!!! (GS25, Buy The Way, 7-11 etc) There are no home or garden stores with English speaking facilities...but plenty of Korean ones There are no major bookstores but a small Kidari bookshop in Sangnamdong Also, there is Kyobo, which is down the road that runs between Lotte and E-mart, look out for the Subway sandwich store on your left, go down that alley and Kyobo is on your right down some stairs. They also sell art supplies, a good range of western music and movies, and gift items. The range of English books isn't enormous at either store. Kidari is aimed at the English teacher, and the last couple of times I've been in, they tried to get me to sign up for their loyalty scheme. The assistants in Kidari speak very good English. In downtown Changwon, there are many small boutiques for clothing, makeup, accessories, etc. Some of the boutiques are more expensive but many of the street vendors will sell clothing too for a much less expensive price. The Five Day market meets in Sangnam Dong every five days on the 4th, 9th, 14th, 19th, 24th, and 29th of the month. You can get some incredible bargains! Find Hi Mart, which is down near Lotte. Stand on Hi Mart's corner with Lotte behind you and you can't miss this market. In the building that this market surrounds, are other, more permanent, market stall holders. One of them is a food wholesaler. They carry items which are hard or impossible to find elsewhere in Changwon, such as cumin. You can also get catering size bags of raisins, cashews and other nuts and seeds at pretty reasonable prices there. You'll know you're in the right place by all the freezers =Dining and Entertainment= Snack-style bars In Changwon there are 4 western bars...the major ones are O'Briens and IP, both located in the same street in Jungangdong...O'briens is opposite International Hotel and IP near Changwon Hotel I found a very nice Bar in the City 7 Mall. They have beer from almost all over the world. City& mall is right next to Pullman Hotel. In Changwon there are 3 Pizza Huts, 4 McDonalds, 2 KFCs, 10 Lotterias and a Burger King.. Noodle shops and other Korean food restaurants are everywhere Auto Service Hair Styling K&G Hair Salon is probably the best place in Changwon to get the popular "magic straight" perm. Magic straight perms here typicall cost from $30-$60 depending on your hair condition. Tailoring and Dry Cleaning You can find tailoring places everywhere in residential areas. They're called '세탁' (seh-tak). Dry cleaning is a seperate service. There's one in Homeplus. Veterinary Services Travel Agencies =Utilities= Electrical Service Communications Internet Coverage Mobile Phone Coverage Natural Gas Service Fuel Oil Service Liquid Propane Service =Sanitation= Waste Separation Rules Waste Pickup Schedule =Local Attractions= Specialty Products and Festivals Museums Temples =Recreation= Fitness Outdoor Activities Parks =Related Articles= The following articles are relevant to this position: =External links= http://changwon.go.kr/eng_changwon/ Category:http://blog.naver.com/bluesky1273 Category:About Chnagwon city, you can visit the blog and to get information for your reference. Site tour, Shopping, enjoy, whatever.... About Chnagwon city, you can visit the blog and to get information for your reference. Site tour, Shopping, enjoy, whatever....